Vilu Daskar
Vilu Daskar is an anthropomorphic stoat and the main antagonist of the Redwall series book The Legend of Luke. History Vilu Daskar was a terrifying corsair stoat, the captain of the Goreleech, a huge red slave-driven pirate ship that ruled the waves. He was the most feared corsair at sea, and was infamous to the point of nicknames: Butcher, Thief, Murderer, and Torturer. Daskar wore a red cloak and a black jerkin with a round spiked helmet and a bone-handled scimitar at his belt. Unlike his ragged crew, Vilu was very cultured and polite for a pirate, and considered himself a gentlebeast. However, he was extremely cruel and sadistic, taking pleasure in power over others. According to one of the pirates, prior to the events of the book, he once promised to free a family of four hedgehogs he had imprisoned on his ship if they agreed to tell him where they had hidden their harvest of grain. When they did so, Vilu Daskar had the four hedgehogs sown up in the sacks the grain had been contained in, stuffed the sacks with heavy rocks, then tossed them overboard to drown, telling him that they would leave his ship alive and that they could go wherever they desired. One night he made the mistake of raiding the mouse tribe of Luke the Warrior, and killing Luke's wife. After Daskar left, Luke vowed revenge and tracked him down across the ocean. When Daskar discovered that he was being followed, he set a trap and rammed Luke's ship with the large iron spike at the front of the Goreleech, killing most of the crew. Daskar took the survivors, including Luke, captive and made them oar slaves on the ship. Eventually, through playing on Daskar's pride and self-confidence, Luke tricked him into tying him to the ship's wheel, in order to lead him to a supposed treasure, while the slaves were preparing to revolt below. When the plan was put into play, Luke grabbed Vilu and pinned him to the wheel after setting the ship's course towards a huge outcropping of rocks. The ship smashed against the rocks and broke in two, sending Luke and Vilu Daskar down into the depths. Personality Vilu Daskar would find the weakest slaves on his ship by making them haul the log. If they were physically incapable of this task, he would force them to walk the plank to their inevitable doom. If they did not drown; he would put them inside sacks, drop them overboard, and let them slowly die. His crew was treated little better as his victims, as at one point when some pirates were found guilty of theft, he ordered the other members of his crew to brutally beat them, then hang them from sunrise to sunset, though not before using seawater to apply salt to the wounds. Trivia *He is widely regarded as one of the most evil and terrifying of the Redwall villains, both in universe, and out. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Pirates Category:Redwall Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Master Orator Category:Pure Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Bogeymen Category:Slaver